Un zombi algo descarriado
by Vampiro curioso
Summary: -Sabes, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ahora eres esto, y no lo vas a poder cambiar, es mejor que no te desgaste con tratar de volver a lo que eras antes- me dijo ásperamente, mientras me daba la espalda y se iba a paso lento, sus palabras habían dado en el blanco y no solo eso, si no también lo había desgarrado y destrozado. Sus palabras eran rudas pero ciertas y sofocantes...
1. Chapter 1

Sabes, no hubo un momento fugas de recuerdos, como suelen decir, y vaya que hubo tiempo, fue rápido, a pesar de que fueron 30 metros, fue más un crujir o varios, ya no me acuerdo, pude oir los grito de Billy, y pude ver su cara de terror, su cabello siendo agitado por el viento, su mano tratando de alcanzar la mía, pero no hubo tiempo, simplemente desapareció, al oír varios, crack, crack, crack..., y después vino la nada.

Era algo parecido a tener una manta negra sobre los ojos, podía escuchar algunos gritos acompañados de susurros y lamentos, aunque no eran muy claros, podía distinguir uno que otra palabra...

-fff... ¿por qué?-

-lo siento...fff...perdóname...fff-

-vas...fff... a estar bien...fff...te lo prometo-

Trate de decir algo, pero no pude, al parecer también tenia la boca tapada, quise tratar de reconocer la voz pero no hubo resultado alguno, era como si tratara de quitar un tapón con la mente, algo imposible, después de darme por vencido, empecé a caminar o eso es lo que creo, ya que sentí que era empujado por algo o alguien, pude ver a la distancia un cuerpo algo bizarro, era una bola de carne, cubierta por un liquido viscoso, y pedazos de huesos, estos eran los más sobresalientes ya que se alzaban por encima de la carne, después de unos momentos estuve delante de esta.

Sin siquiera un grano de asco, empecé a jugar con este bizarro cuerpo, era muy suave al tacto, y cada vez que lo tocaba se pegaba a mí, como si tuviera pegamento, al pasar el tiempo pude darle forma sin importar lo pegajosa que estuviera, pude formar algo muy curioso, era muy simétrico, se parecía mucho a...un...cuerpo.

\- a mi cuerpo-...

Si, lo sé, es muy poco, pero espero que les guste, y espere que den critica para que pueda mejorar.

Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de tal declaración, desperté, tarde un poco en abrir los ojos, me dolían, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, sentía como el calor sala de todos partes, formando una pequeña nube encima de mí, la cual se alzaba y se perdía en el enorme cielo.

Levante mi cabeza para ver el cielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente ennegrecido; era de noche.

Mire confuso mis alrededores, me encontraba rodeado de rocas y plantas, un leve viento sacudió mi cabello, a la par del polvo, los animales reproducían un leve murmullo, casi inaudible, haciendo presente su presencia, y uno que otro, asomaba los ojos por encima de la oscuridad.

-es simplemente imposible- pensé, todas esas características recién nombradas, solo se encontraban en terreno bajo, para ser más específicos, en los pies del monte, y quizás también en la falda de este mismo, pero no en la cima, no, eso sería imposible, el viento sería muy fuerte, y no habría tantos animales.

-algo tuvo que pasar-me trate de convencer, si no, ¿Qué otra explicación tendría?, tan solo en la mañana me encontraba en la cima, para tener buena vista de la ciudad, y poder acabar mi película, y ahora me encontraba en los pies de esta misma.

Traje saliva, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, después de unos minutos, de incesante esfuerzo mental, me rendí, soltando un gran suspiro, algo tenía claro y era que no recordaba nada, al perecer tenía una laguna de seis a ocho horas en mi memoria, algo preocupante y aterrador.

Mire nuevamente el cielo, con esperanza de que este fuera una ilusión, pero como era de esperarse, era tan real como yo, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espina dorsal, al toparme con el pico de la montaña, estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi, era como si hubiera caída de ahí.

-jajaja- reí nerviosamente, eso era imposible, ¿Quién sobreviviría a una caída de 500 metros?, cualquiera que cayera de ahí, sin duda alguna moriría inmediatamente en el impacto, son decir que su cuerpo quedaría se haría pedazo.

-será mejor que me vaya-pensé, mientras apoyaba mis manos en el suelo, para darme impulso, al hacer contacto con este, sentí como un liquido espeso y pegajoso, se me adhería a estas, con asco y confusión, me limpie en el pantalón, el cual tenía residuos ya secos de esa misma sustancia.

Eleve mi mano inconscientemente, hacia la luna para poder apreciar el líquido.

Varios sentimientos surgieron de mi, de los cuales resaltaban mas, el asco, la repulsión, la confusión y la desesperación, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba a uno que se estaba haciendo paso por lo más oscuro de mis entrañas, a una velocidad monstruosa, era como si tuviera vida propia y luchara por dominar a los otros, y lo había conseguido, ahora el único sentimiento que sentía era este, era la fascinación, el encanto, por ese liquido que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Este liquido con propiedades sorprendentes.

Este liquido que dota de nutrientes a los músculos.

Ese líquido viscoso y espeso, era la –sangre-.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, y golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, como si tratara de salirse de este mismo, era tan fuerte el golpe, que literalmente, sentía que se me salía del pecho, era doloroso y a la vez aterrador.

-algo tuvo que pasar-volví a repetir con terror, mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho, en un absurdo impulso de suavizar el dolor. Algo inútil, ya que seguía sintiendo las continuas punzadas.

A paso lento, emprendí el camino de regreso a la casa, dejando un rastro de sangre, el cual desapareció, poco después de alejarme del mismo charco, del cual, las había conseguido.

De camino no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en Billy, no podía creer que él me hubiera abandonado, lo hubiera creído de todos, menos de él, no pude evitar sentir un poco de enojo.

-¿Cómo pudo?-pensé, apostaba que él lo había hecho, después de todo quien más, me había podido traer montaña abajo, sabía lo pesadas que eran las bromas de Billy, pero esto era demasiado, hasta para él.

Pero algo no cuadraba, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, el no pudo traer la sangre, al ser un fantasma, como me había dormido por ocho horas.

-¿entonces qué mierda paso?-dije exaltado, al no encontrar ninguna respuesta, era tedioso, el no saber nada.

Hola… si lo sé tarde un poco….

-¿poco?...un chingo-

Si lo sé, lo sé, es que no pude escribir mucho por la escuela.

Adorabro, esa fue la introducción, ósea la muerte de Spencer, en mi opinión el proceso de cambio, debe de tardar y por lo tanto también, los síntomas… solo espera un poco mas…

Bueno, solo espero que me dejen criticas y opiniones para que pueda mejorar…


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un rato de dolorosa caminata, pudo llegar a casa, tomo de la maseta, una llave, la cual inicialmente se encontraba debajo de esta, la había puesto hay en la mañana, para que no se le cayera en el corto, el cual fue grabado en esa misma mañana.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, aun que nadie estaba en casa, era un hábito que adquirió, después de pasar muchas noches con Billy y su gran y prolongado insomnio, con la misma delicadeza también la cerró.

Sus padres estaban de viaje, en un asunto de, como lo llamaba Spencer, favoritismo y no era muy equivocado ese término, ya que estaban a dos estados de distancia y a dos días de viaje, gracias a una competencia de karate de su hermana, que al pasar el tiempo se había llevada toda la atención de sus padres, opacando poco a poco a Spencer.

El era la oveja negra y el marginado de la familia, aun que a él eso ya no le importaba, hacía tiempo que se había refugiado en sus cortos, y en sus fans los cuales cabe decir que no eran pocos, últimamente había ganado una cierta popularidad, gracias a sus dos últimos cortos; Uno entre diez y nadando en sangre, los cuales cabe decir que ganaron varios premios, aunque claro a sus padres les importo un pepinillo eso…

-mierda-dijo al sentir como el estomago le ardía, y la cabeza le empezaba a dar grandes punzadas, trato de suprimir el dolor apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula, algo más que inútil ya que el dolor siguió aumentando, por un instante sintió que se iba a desmayar, haciendo que se apoyada en la mesa.

Por un momento, o eso creyó, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontraba delante del refrigerador, su mirada estaba devorando, al gran rectángulo de metal que se encontraba delante suyo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que abrirlo, nuevamente cerró los ojos, nada más que esta vez ya no los abrió, o al menos no conscientemente…

Se despertó al sentir la pequeña brisa tocar su piel, estaba congelada y no precisamente la brisa, tardo un poco en poder abrir los ojos, se sentía de maravilla, el dolor se había ido, se levanto con un cuerpo totalmente fortalecido y recuperado, no solo se había ido el dolor si no también el cansancio.

Miro su alrededor, todo era un caos, había bolsas y pedazos de comida regaros por toda la cocina, la mayoría por no decir todos, eran de verduras y frutas, parpadeo algo sorprendió, no tenía ni una jodida idea, de lo que había pasado, se tomo del mueble de madera, el cual se encontraba a lado suyo, para no caerse por el primer ataque de memoria.

Varias imágenes empezaron a atacarlo, aun que cerrada los ojos estas seguían llegándoles, en un tipo de frenesí por llegar primero, eran tan borrosas y confusas que por un momento, creyó que eran falsas, como si alguien se las hubiera tratado de meter a la fuerza en la cabeza.

Después de que acabara este frenesí, las imágenes empezaron a acomodarse en un orden incoherente para él, pero después de unos momentos, las imágenes empezaron a tomar orden y coherencia, era como si su cerebro hubiera empezado a trabajar.

Al parecer habían sido tomadas desde la perspectiva de una persona, y al parecer, temido por él, habían sido él esa persona, era, a un que no lo quisiera, el propietario de esos recuerdos perdidos.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras organizaba la información, al parecer el causante de todo ese desastre era él, de acuerdo a sus recuerdos, el había vaciado violentamente el refrigerar, desechando todo lo que no fuera carne, y lo que si fuera esta, se la metía en la boca con todo y plástico, se metía pedazos tan grandes, que cualquiera pensaría que se iba a hogar con estos o que simplemente no le cabrían en la boca.

Cada pedazo masticado era tragado, y así fue durante unos minutos, la carne se había acabado y él se había desmayado, en medio de un desastre de comida industrial.

Los recuerdos ya habían acabado y no eran nada agradables, para el castaño, el cual además de impactado se encontraba asustado, ¿cómo había logrado hacer eso mientras estaba dormido?, acaso había renovado el concepto de sonámbulo, y si así era, como sabría cuando había causado un desastre si no se acordaba.

Trago saliva en signo de preocupación, eso iba a causar algunos problemas, todavía sin tener una idea clara o al menos no absurda e errónea, sobre lo que haría con ese asunto, empezó a recoger su desastre.

Una de esas absurdas ideas, era el atarse a la cama, algo imposible para una sola persona, pero no para dos…claro tenía el factor, cantante famoso flojo y irresponsable, en el cual no se podía confiar mucho, capas que un día se le olvidaba que lo había atado, no esa, no era una opción…

A los pocos minutos que acabara de recoger, y empaquetar la basura en una bolsa negra, la cual luego tiraría a escondidas de sus padres, para que estos no se dieran cuenta del desastre que causo en la cocina, no se podía dar el lujo de que estos, ya tuvieran una escusa para castigarle las cámaras.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar con su característico cancioncita, de gemidos de zombis, según sus padres, desagradable y fuera de lugar en cualquier momento, sonrió al recuerdo de esto, simplemente lo hacía por eso, para poder ver satisfactoriamente como se contraían las caras de sus padres en signo de desagrado y asco, algo que simplemente era maravilloso.

Tomo su teléfono el cual se encontraba a lado del horno, lo había dejado a propósito, para que sus padres ni otra persona, le molestara, mientras hacia el corto.

Miro la pantalla de este, para ver el número de teléfono desde el que le hablaban, desconocido, decía en letras negras, las miro, por unos momentos, hasta que se decidió en contestar.

-hola, habla Spencer-dijo monótonamente con una voz seria.

-Ho, gracias a dios-se escullo decir en la otra línea, con una voz rasgara y cansada, la vos era de un joven de no más de 16 años-¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás lastimado?...-el joven lo empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas, se le podía notar la preocupación a gritos, algo anormal en el, se podría decir que no iba con su naturaleza; bromista, sarcástica e infantil.

Antes de que este pudiera responder a una de sus preguntas, este le dijo que iría a su casa en diez minutos y que no se moviera, para después cargarle, por unos momentos el castaño, olvido su enojo y empezó a preocuparse, pero a los pocos minutos se le paso y nuevamente el enojo y la furia dominaron sus demás sentimientos.

-¿quien se creía?- pensó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, primero lo deja tirado en medio de la nada, y luego le llama para ver como estaba, era un idiota, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Después de un rato, pudo escuchar el sonoro timbre de la mansión, era él, se quedo un momento meditando en si abrirle o no, al final indeciso se levanto del sillón y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, después de todo decidió en abrirle.

(N.A)

Holaaa… ¿cómo están?, si sé que me tarde un montón y lo siento mucho, pero tengo escuela y trabajo, lo sé, es terrible pero ni modo.

Ahora sin más que decir me despido y espero que les guste el capitulo o y no olviden comentar.


End file.
